


One Night in Kagome’s Harem

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome must choose who will warm her bed that night from her willing bed mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Kagome’s Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am only borrowing her characters and mangling them badly. ~_^

~*~

 

Kagome strode down the corridor towards a set of double doors, the heels of her boots clicking against the tiles. A lustful smirk on her face, she paused outside of the door for a few moments thinking what lay beyond. As she stood there, she unconsciously rubbed her hands up and down over her the top of her black Chinese dress. Several minutes passed while she was lost in her thoughts.

 

Shaking her head to clear it, she pushed the doors open to reveal an ornately decorated bedchamber. She glanced around the room, taking in the arrangement of furniture and ornaments. A steaming Jacuzzi bubbled in one corner, while in the other stood an intricately carved bed.

 

"Everything is prepared, Lady," a soft voice murmured from beside the door.

 

"I can see that, Sango dear. Are the playthings ready?"

 

The ninja girl smiled. "They are but waiting to be summoned."

 

"Do that." She strolled over to a divan and positioned herself upon. "I am in dire need of my nightly entertainment."

 

The girl opened the door across from the divan and three young men sauntered in forming a line. They were a diverse bunch varying greatly in both height and build.  

 

Kagome rose to her feet, surveying each of them in turn. The first was tall, even with her boots he still towered over her. His long, white hair was styled haphazardly and on his cheeks were demonic markings. His cold eyes flickered with repressed emotion as he watched the woman in front of him.

 

She smiled ferally and reached a hand out to stroke his pale chest.   "Not tonight, Sesshomaru," she whispered to him. "I don't think I am in the mood for S&M tonight." She gave his nipple a sharp twist. "But that doesn't mean you can't play. I'm sure someone would be willing to accommodate you."

 

Sesshomaru nodded once. "As my lady commands," he murmured. With a quick flick of his eyes toward the door, he strode from the room.

 

Both women watched him leave with identical expressions of bemusement stamped on their faces. Turning to the next man in line, Kagome’s breath caught at the beauty of him. Every line of every muscle was sculpted, perfect. His dark hair fell across his forehead in a way that caused even total strangers to push it back from his boyish face.

 

"Go home with your wife, Miroku," she said, taking his hand in hers. "I don't think I will need your services tonight."

 

He bowed to her deeply. "Thank you, my lady."

 

She lifted his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the palm. "Give Sango my love. Perhaps we three can play together the next time you come here?" she teased.

 

"I will consider it," he replied with a smile. They both knew that he would and the three of them would have a night of sex that would be both gentle and sweet and filled with laughter.

 

“Go with your husband, Sango. Have fun!”

 

“As you wish, my lady,” the pony-tailed maid said with a smile. The married couple met in a torrid kiss and stumbled out of the room, pulling the door shut behind them.

 

The final candidate stood with his arms crossed, an arrogant smirk hovering about his list. "I knew you would pick me, woman."

 

Raising her eyebrows, she purred. "Did you now? What made you so certain, Inu Yasha?"

 

He snorted. "Because I am a better lover than either that pretty boy monk or that wannabe demon lord."

 

"Now, now, Inu Yasha. Be nice."

 

"Pfffttt!"

 

She smiled at his response. "Each of them has their specialties. I just feel like some hot monkey sex tonight. Do you think you can accommodate me?"

 

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to him. "Of course, I can, idiot woman."

 

"Then show me," she breathed, pressing her lips to his.

 

His arms wrapped around her, as her hand caressed his hip. When she reached his bare skin, she felt his breath catch. She moved her hand, seeking the indentation of his navel. Under her fingers, she felt the slight puckering of the scars that criss-crossed his body. Kagome flattened her palm against his stomach; her thumbnail tickling the edge of his belly button.

 

Inu Yasha's breath caught again and half-smothered laugh burst from his lips. "Stop that, woman!" he commanded.

 

Bringing her other hand up to tickle his side, she smirked when he involuntarily flinched. "Why should I? I get endless enjoyment watching you squirm."

 

"Woman . . . "

 

"Make me stop, Inu Yasha," she challenged, her fingers seeking and finding his sides no matter how much he flinched away.

 

With a growl, the hanyou grabbed her wrists and held them in a gentle, but firm, grip.

 

"See, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" she asked, playfully. She stepped closer to him, grinding her pelvis against his erection. "But something else has gotten hard, hasn't it?"

 

He grunted, non-committally. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, taking in the sensations of her silk covered chest rubbing against his.

 

“You know why I tickle you, Inu Yasha?”

 

Another grunt.

 

“Because it turns us both on. You get off on losing your vaunted control and I get off on making you lose it.” She paused and tilted her head so she could look him in the eye. “You know what else turns me on?”

 

“What?” he asked, huskily.

 

“The thought of you, inside me,” she replied.

 

He released her wrists to find the slits in her dress. Sliding under the dark fabric, he pulled it up exposing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“You finally learned,” he murmured.

 

She flashed him a grin. “I’m not a complete idiot. It only took me, what, twenty times to realize that if I wore underwear you would just rip them off of me?”

 

“Humph! You should have learned sooner.”

 

“And you shouldn’t be wearing anything,” she countered. “Off with the pants!”

 

“With pleasure.” He pulled them down his legs, discarding them with a negligent flick.  

 

“Better. Now, where were we?”

 

Inu Yasha brushed aside the front of her dress to cup her mound.   “Right about here,” he answered.

 

He parted her slit with his fore and ring fingers, his middle finger rubbing her clitoris. Closing her eyes, she arched into his hand, urging him wordlessly to continue. Chucking, he complied changing speed and pressure on the little bundle of nerves.

 

Kagome’s eyes snapped open at his laugh, then narrowed. Reaching down with her right hand, she closed her hand around his erection. Slowly she moved it from base to tip, each time circling the head with her thumb. When she felt the first drop of pre-cum she captured with her thumb and brought it to her lips.

 

“Mmmmmm...,”she moaned, licking her lips. “You want a taste?”

 

“I would rather taste you.”

 

She smiled, lazily. “Maybe later. Right now, I want you in me, fucking me into blissful oblivion.”  

 

“Where?”

 

“I don’t bloody give a shit. The floor for all I care!”

 

He smirked. “As you wish.”

 

He lowered her to the floor, then paused looking down on her critically. “You may wish to remove your garment.”

 

She looked up at him in lust filled confusion, then blinked as comprehension slowly seeped its way into her brain. Fumbling with the buttons and zipper, she slowly managed to wriggle out of her dress. Tossing it to one side, she then reached up to unhook the black bra she was wearing. It too was thrown away.

 

“Is that better?” she asked, archly?

 

“Hmph,” he grunted with a sharp nod.

 

She lay on the floor, opening her legs in invitation. He knelt between her thighs, running his hands along inside of her legs. She squirmed slightly, biting her lips.

 

“What?”

 

“Tickles.”

 

He chuckled at her answer, but slid his fingers upward instead of tormenting her further. Inu Yasha skirted her sex, in favor of her belly and sides. He caressed the pale flesh gently, seeming to revel in her softly rounded stomach.   Bending down, he placed a kiss, then a lick in her navel before sitting up to allow his hand to stroke the undersides of her large breasts.

 

“Enough bloody foreplay, Inu Yasha. If I wanted the tender treatment, I would have gone with Miroku. I said I wanted hot, monkey sex and I mean to get it!” She sat up suddenly, trying to him to the ground.   “If you aren’t going to give me what I want mmph—“

He silenced her by placing a hard kiss against her open mouth. Positioning the tip of his penis at her opening, he broke the kiss. His gold eyes captured her brown ones. Slowly, he pushed his way into her. She tried to arch against him, to urge him to go faster. Using one hand, he pressed her hips to the ground, denying her request. He was going to take this at the pace he wanted.

 

When he was fully sheathed in her, he paused for a moment allowing her to get accustomed to his width. She growled her displeasure and tried to start moving her hips.

 

“Impatient woman,” he said, smugly.

 

She growled again in response.

 

“Have it your way,” he said with a slight shrug. Without any other warning, withdrew and slammed back into her. She moaned and reached up to grab his shoulders.

 

“Do that again.”

 

He complied, pounding into her over and over again. He angled his hips so that when he withdrew from her he would stroke against her clitoris. Kagome’s moans deepened and began to get louder. She was never a very loud lover, but she made up for it with little moans and sighs.

 

She could feel the pressure between her thighs building with each stroke. “More. Harder!” she panted. Inu Yasha increased his pace, and she could feel the little tingle signaling that she was close to orgasm. She bit her lips and closed her eyes, concentrating on the experience. She could hear Inu Yasha’s grunts as he too got closer to orgasm. She knew from their prior lovemaking sessions that he would wait until she had come before allowing himself to come.

 

With a sharp stroke, she exploded. Every nerve was charged and she could feel her toes curling. The hanyou stopped, holding himself against her clitoris until her muscles stopped spasming around his penis. As her orgasm died down, he slowly resumed his motion. She was so sensitive that every time their bodies met, she gave a little gasp. He continued his gentle pace until she stopped flinching every time he brushed her clit. Then he carefully began to speed up.

 

She grabbed his face and brought her lips to his, tongues dueling. He made a circular motion with his hips and she groaned into his mouth. He did it again, and could feel her hips rise to meet his. Deepening the kiss, he continued until he felt his control begin to slip away. He tore his mouth away and looked down at her, asking her silently if she could handle him speeding up enough so that he could come.

 

Smiling at his courtesy, Kagome nodded. Inu Yasha didn’t waste any time. He once again pounded into her. She gasped and panted as the sensations began to rise in her once more, and this time he echoed her.

 

It didn’t take long, only a dozen or so strokes, before Inu Yasha shuddered and started humping uncontrollably. She tried to maintain the rhythm, but was foiled. As his orgasm passed, he regained control and resumed the rhythm so that she could come once again before he softened. It was a race against time and nature, and both lovers intended to win.

 

Slipping a hand down to the juncture of her curls, he flicked and rolled her nub as he stroked into her. She gave a little gasp and arched against him once more as her internal muscles milked him. The orgasm wasn’t as intense the second time, but she wasn’t complaining.  

 

When her shudders died down, she gave him a grateful smile and nuzzled against him. He gathered her into his arms as he slowly levitated off of the floor and onto the bed. Snagging a cover with one toe, he brought it up over both of them. He listened to her hum against him, as her legs shook in remembered pleasure.

 

Entwined, the lovers slept.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was written on a dare. I hope you enjoy, Inu Yasha is not my normal fandom so any mistakes in it are mine and not my beta’s fault. Special thanks to Sarah who gave me lots of good advice.


End file.
